


take my hand, i'll teach you to dance

by iinoo (hiirei)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, daiki juga sempet disebut dikit, dibuat karena saya cinta setting dansa-dansa, fast-paced, inoo orang random yang hobi flirt sana-sini, is dancing au a thing?, oh ya ini au, okajima nyempil dikit, seperti biasa karena ngetiknya ngebut, yamada menjadi guru tari, yuto buka jasa biro jodoh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/iinoo
Summary: Mengajari seorang Inoo Kei berdansa merupakan tantangan terberat yang dihadapi Yamada tahun ini.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	take my hand, i'll teach you to dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: saya hanya punya ide ceritanya dan semua yang terjadi dalam cerita ini hanyalah fiksi. 
> 
> berdasarkan lagu He Is We ft. Owl City, "All About Us".

"Hah? Mengajarinya berdansa?"

Lelaki di belakang temannya itu tersenyum kecil, poninya sedikit menutupi matanya—Yamada membuat catatan dalam hati untuk segera meminta dia memotong rambut nanti. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, walau tidak setinggi temannya yang menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar. Rasanya dia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang mengalahi tinggi Yuto juga. 

"Sebulan saja," Yuto mengucapnya dengan nada membujuk, "acara dansanya akan digelar bulan depan."

Yamada tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Temannya pasti akan merusuh sampai dia menjawab sesuai yang diinginkan. Lagipula, apa sulitnya mengajar satu orang menari, di saat dia sudah berhasil melatih ratusan siswanya?

* * *

Mengajari seorang Inoo Kei berdansa merupakan tantangan terberat yang dihadapi Yamada tahun ini. Jika harus membuat daftar apa saja yang salah, dia akan frustrasi sendiri sebelum mulai mendata. Sikap lelaki itu yang terlalu santai baginya juga tidak membantu. Belum lagi sesekali membuat pernyataan tidak jelas yang membuat seisi ruangan tertawa mendengarnya—tentu pengecualian untuknya yang justru ingin melempar lelaki itu dengan sepatunya. 

Dia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa Inoo sebegitu inginnya bisa menari. Alasan yang diberikannya memang sedikit membuat hati Yamada tergerak; ingin mengajak seseorang untuk berdansa pada acara dansa yang setiap tahun dilaksanakan di pusat kota. Bukan pertama kali dia mendengar alasan ini dari murid yang datang belajar dengannya, namun tetap membuatnya senang untuk membantu orang mendapatkan pujaan hati. Mungkin Yuto tahu tentang hal ini dan sengaja mengatakannya agar Yamada tidak menolak. 

Apapun itu, kini dia terjebak dengan Inoo untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. 

"Kini aku yang memandu," Yamada meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang Inoo, "kau perhatikan dengan benar."

Tersenyum sambil sedikit tertawa pelan, Inoo ikut meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Yamada. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Yamada."

Pada awalnya, dia sedikit keheranan mendengar respons lelaki itu yang terkesan seperti menggoda. Gombal, kalau kata Daiki. Ucapannya yang seperti itu juga selalu dilontarkan pada waktu-waktu yang tidak terduga, mengejutkannya sesaat untuk memproses kata-katanya. Namun setelah beberapa hari bersama lelaki tersebut membuatnya sedikit banyak _kebal_ dengan apapun yang diucapkannya. 

Mendengus sebagai balasan pernyataan Inoo, dia mulai melangkahkan kaki. Mulutnya sibuk menghitung, memastikan Inoo paham gerakan-gerakan sesuai hitungannya, tangannya menahan lelaki itu jika bergerak terlalu cepat. Agak sulit, sebenarnya, sebab Yamada juga harus memperhatikan langkah Inoo. Baru beberapa hari melatih lelaki itu, rasanya dia sudah kehabisan hitungan akan berapa kali Inoo menginjak kakinya. Kemarin, dia harus mengompres jari-jari kakinya dengan es, sedangkan yang lebih tua hanya memberikan cengiran dan kata maaf disela tawa. 

Walau sudah diperhatikan, tetap saja ada saat di mana Yamada meringis sedikit ketika kaki Inoo mendarat di atas kakinya. Sesekali dia mendongak, lalu kesal sendiri mendapati kedua mata Inoo tertuju padanya. Sesekali lelaki itu akan bertanya, "Ada apa, Yamada?" dan dia ingin menjawab dengan serentetan keluhannya. _Ada kakimu yang menginjakku_. Atau _ada senyummu yang menyebalkan_. Namun dia akan menahan diri, lalu menggelengkan kepala saja. Lebih ingin waktu cepat berlalu dan dia bisa terbebas dari melatih yang lebih tua. 

Alunan musik yang dijadikan panduan latihan berhenti. Mereka pun melepas genggaman tangan dan meraih minum masing-masing. Yamada mengingatkan beberapa poin yang harus diperhatikan Inoo, khususnya bagian langkah kaki dan atensi. Dia tidak bisa selalu memperhatikan ke mana Inoo memandang, sebab bisa saja Inoo terdistraksi sesuatu dan membuatnya lupa akan langkah serta ritmenya—walau setiap kali dia menoleh, lelaki itu akan menatapnya. Mungkin saja kebetulan. 

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau yang memandu." Dia kembali mendekat pada lelaki itu, satu tangannya meraih tangan Inoo untuk dia genggam.

"Aku lebih suka dipandu, sih," gumam Inoo, tentu terdengar jelas olehnya sebab hanya ada mereka berdua tersisa di ruangan latihan. 

Hanya ingin memastikan—dan karena dia terkejut juga—Yamada menatap wajahnya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Lelaki itu dengan cepat memposisikan diri sesuai contoh dari Yamada, senyum jelas pada fiturnya. 

* * *

"Siang, Yamada."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, memberikan anggukkan sedikit ketika matanya menangkap figur Inoo berjalan mendekat. Tangannya melepas genggaman anak kecil yang sedang diajarinya, menerima ucapan terima kasih yang diujar secara malu-malu, sebelum memberikan fokusnya pada yang lebih tua. 

"Aku juga ingin." Inoo tiba-tiba mengucap, tepat ketika mereka sudah berada dalam posisi dan musik mengalun pelan. Mengerutkan dahinya, Yamada sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang lelaki itu maksud. Ingin apa? "Aku ingin seperti anak itu."

"Maksudmu?" Anak itu? Anak kecil yang baru saja dia ajari sebelum Inoo datang? Dia semakin bingung akan perkataannya. 

"Kau membiarkan anak itu menginjak kakimu," lelaki itu melanjutkan, "dan kau berdansa dengannya di atas kakimu."

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Yamada untuk mengajari anak kecil. Dia akan menyuruh mereka untuk menginjak kakinya, lalu menggerakkan kakinya seraya anak-anak tersebut berpegangan erat dalam tangannya. Sebenarnya lebih karena dia menyukai anak-anak. Namun sebagian besar karena dia ingin membuat dansa menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Anak-anak pun biasanya lebih senang diajak dansa dengan cara seperti itu. 

"Mana mungkin aku juga akan melakukannya denganmu." Yamada mendengus keras ketika dia paham maksud lelaki itu. Sudah cukup dia kena injak beberapa kali. Tidak mungkin dia sanggup jika Inoo juga akan menginjak kakinya, lalu dia yang harus bekerja keras untuk membuat mereka bergerak. "Lagipula, kau lebih tinggi dariku."

"Apa hubungannya dengan tinggi?" 

"Tentu ada hubungannya." Yamada beralasan, tangannya sedikit menarik tubuh Inoo untuk mulai bergerak sesuai alunan nada musik. Telinganya tidak lagi mau mendengarkan celotehan Inoo yang mengeluh karena Yamada memperlakukannya berbeda. 

Tentu saja berbeda. Memangnya lelaki itu pikir dia masih anak-anak? Yamada tidak habis pikir.

* * *

Malam itu, malam terakhir mereka berlatih. 

Besok, pesta di pusat kota akan dimulai dari pagi. Sekarang pun beberapa tenda penjual sudah mulai dipasang. Pesta itu hanya diadakan setahun sekali, tentu antusiasme masyarakat tinggi unruk sebuah acara bahagia. Semua pekerja akan libur, semua keluarga akan berkumpul, begitu juga dengan semua pasangan yang akan hadir pada pesta dansa di malam harinya. 

"Kau gugup?" tanya Yamada, lebih karena dia ingin basa-basi terakhir. Setelah ini pun dia mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan lelaki ini lagi. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, pekerjaan mereka juga berbeda jauh. Hari ini mungkin benar-benar hari terakhir mereka bertemu. 

Mendengus, dia menautkan kedua alisnya. Lucu. Hatinya terasa seakan dia tidak ingin hari ini menjadi yang terakhir. Sebulan terakhir, hari-harinya diisi bersama Inoo. Memang lebih banyak waktu-waktu di mana dia kesal, sebab Inoo sulit unruk dia baca dan tanggapi, namun bukan berarti dia tidak menikmatinya. Beberapa ujarannya yang lebih sering dapat dikategorikan _aneh_ dan terlalu abstrak lama kelamaan membuat dia setidaknya tersenyum. Pada kali di mana ucapannya terlalu membingungkan, Yamada harus menahan tawanya. 

Rasanya aneh jika esok dia tidak akan mendengar suaranya lagi. Atau ucapannya yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Yamada terheran. 

"Sedikit," jawab Inoo, "aku takut dia marah."

"Marah?"

"Mungkin ekspektasinya terlalu tinggi dan aku belum terlalu mahir dalam gerakannya."

Mengangkat kedua bahunya, Yamada tidak bisa menyangkal pernyataan itu sepenuhnya juga. Gerakannya masih sedikit kaku, sesekali. Langkahnya masih seringkali lupa, besar kemungkinan akan membuatnya bertabrakan dengan pasangannya nanti. 

"Hei, seharusnya kau memberikanku semangat di saat seperti ini!" Inoo mencibir, sedikit mendorong pundak Yamada yang kini tertawa pelan. 

Latihan mereka kali ini tidak berlangsung lama. Yamada tidak ingin energi mereka habis, terlebih karena dia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa yang lebih tua tidak memiliki banyak tenaga untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Tidak lupa bagaimana lelaki itu pernah dua kali absen latihan dan Yamada harus menghampiri rumahnya, takut-takut ada suatu hal buruk yang terjadi. Ternyata Inoo hanya tidur terlalu lama karena lelah. Ekspresi tak bersalahnya ketika dia datang ke depan pintu rumah Inoo bukanlah hal yang dapat dia lupakan begitu saja. 

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Inoo yang mulai merapikan barang bawaannya. Ingin rasanya Yamada menahan lelaki itu, mengajaknya untuk tinggal lebih lama di sini, namun dia tidak tahu juga apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Mungkin juga, Inoo sudah punya rencana lain. Mungkin malam ini dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang diajaknya dansa besok. 

Menghela napas, Yamada meneguk minumnya kembali. Teringat ucapan Daiki pada beberapa hari lalu, mengatakan bahwa _mungkin_ bisa saja dia memiliki perasaan pada lelaki itu. Setelah temannya berkata seperti itu, tangannya refleks memukul pundaknya, agaknya terlalu keras karena Daiki sempat meringis dan terus-terusan memegangi pundaknya hingga mereka berpisah. Mereka hanya kenal selama sebulan, bukankah terlalu cepat untuknya menyukai Inoo?

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Yamada." Inoo mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku tidak akan bisa seperti ini tanpamu."

Yamada membalas uluran tangan tersebut, memberikan senyuman yang dia harap tidak terlihat menyedihkan. "Semoga beruntung dengan gadismu besok."

Ekspresi Inoo sedikit berubah setelahnya, dahinya berkerut, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia pun tidak memberi komentar, terlalu merasa hatinya berdebar hanya karena bisa memegang tangan Inoo terakhir kali. 

Mengucapkan perpisahan sekali lagi, kedua matanya masih terus menatap Inoo sampai akhirnya figur itu menghilang pada suatu belokan di ujung jalan. 

* * *

Pesta hari itu berlangsung meriah. 

Beberapa pertunjukkan baru mulai bermunculan. Daiki sempat menggeretnya untuk ikut mengikuti beberapa acara. Mungkin temannya itu tahu hatinya sedikit murung, jelas mengerti penyebabnya sebab yang Daiki dengar beberapa minggu terakhir hanyalah nama yang itu-itu saja. 

Mereka juga sempat bertemu Yuto. Sayangnya, temannya yang satu itu kini sudah punya seseorang dalam gandengannya. Seseorang itu bernama Okamoto Keito, sempat diajarkan berdansa juga oleh Yamada beberapa bulan lalu. Dibanding Inoo, Keito lebih cepat menyerap apa yang diajarkan. Tubuhnya sama-sama kaku, namun Keito dapat mengolah tubuhnya dengan baik. Sekilas, gerakannya terlihat mulus, walau terlihat jelas rasa gugup pada ekspresinya. 

Yamada menghela napas. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan lelaki itu lagi, namun Yuto sempat menyinggung kemungkinan mereka bertemu pada acara malam nanti. Dia tidak pernah melewati acara itu, baik dengan atau tanpa pasangan. Beberapa gadis yang sempat ditemuinya hari ini banyak yang menanyakan kehadirannya. Tentu tanpa ragu menyinggung terkait pasangan yang akan dia ajak, memberikan kode jelas bahwa gadis-gadis tersebut ingin menemaninya. Tersenyum sopan, dia menolak ajakan-ajakan yang ditawarkan padanya. 

Dia tidak begitu ingin hadir. Takut hatinya semakin gundah jika melihat Inoo nanti, mungkin dengan seorang gadis dalam genggaman tangannya, berdansa pada lagu yang sudah menemani latihan mereka selama sebulan. Di sisi lain, dia ingin melihatnya, memastikan lelaki itu berdansa sesuai dengan apa yang sudah dia ajarkan. Tidak ingin lelaki tersebut gagal pada malam yang sempurna ini. 

Tidak menunggu lama, seakan takdir sengaja mempermainkannya, dia mendapat tepukan pada pundak kirinya. Pandangannya diisi oleh sosok Inoo dalam jas hitam, rambut yang sama hitamnya tersisir rapi, serta senyuman yang tidak bosan dia temui. 

"Malam, Yamada." Inoo menawarkannya segelas minuman, tanpa pikir panjang dia terima sambil melirik ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari presensi Daiki yang sudah lama menghilang. Padahal hanya ke toilet. Apa dia sengaja meninggalkannya?

"Malam," jawab Yamada, suara terlalu pelan dalam ruangan yang diisi musik. "Kau menunggu pasanganmu?"

"Begitulah." Inoo menaruh gelasnya, habis dalam satu kali teguk. "Aku akan mengajaknya berdansa sekarang."

Satu alis Yamada terangkat. Jantungnya berdebar, entah karena dia tidak ingin melihat gadis yang diajak Inoo atau yang lainnya. "Oh, begitu. Semoga lancar, ingat langkahmu."

Inoo memutar kedua matanya. "Siap, tuan."

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia menyiapkan diri untuk melihat Inoo berjalan menjauh. Kira-kira, gadis seperti apa yang menarik hati Inoo? Apakah gadis dalam gaun merah itu? Rasanya terlalu mencolok. Atau gadis dalam gaun hijau pastel di ujung sana? Ah, tapi gadis itu sudah bersama lelaki lain. 

Dalam hati sambil menerka-terka, dia menyadari lelaki itu tidak beranjak dari sisinya. Alih-alih beranjak, Yamada melihat Inoo mengulurkan tangan padanya. 

Apa maksudnya? Apakah—

"Yamada Ryosuke," dia tidak mengerti bagaimana jantungnya bisa berpacu lebih cepat lagi ketika mendengar namanya disebut, "maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Menoleh perlahan, Yamada harus menaruh gelas dalam genggamannya agar benda itu tidak terjatuh tiba-tiba. Berdansa? Inoo mengajaknya berdansa?

"T-tapi, gadis yang kau—"

"Tidak pernah ada _gadis_ yang akan kuajak," Inoo mendengus, "aku tidak pernah menyatakan kalau aku akan berdansa dengan seorang gadis."

Setelah dia ingat-ingat, Yuto hanya menyebutkan "seseorang" pada waktu itu. Selama ini pun Inoo tidak pernah menyatakan kalau akan mengajak seorang gadis. Dialah yang menyimpulkan sendiri, sebab siapa yang mengira lelaki itu akan mengajaknya?

"Aku sengaja memintamu untuk melatihku. Agar lebih mengenalmu." Mungkin tidak sabar, Inoo meraih tangannya untuk digenggam. "Aku melihatmu pada pesta dansa tahun lalu, sendiri, hanya memperhatikan murid yang kau latih menari dengan orang lain. Mungkin tahun ini kau tidak akan sendiri lagi."

Rasanya dia tidak pernah mendengar Inoo berkata panjang lebar. Mungkin jika sedang bercanda. Namun ekspresinya yang saat ini serius membuat Yamada merasa sedikit aneh. Semuanya terasa aneh. Efek dari lelaki itu yang terlalu abstrak. 

"Ah, kau ini. Benar-benar, aku tidak bisa mengerti."

Walau dia berusaha untuk terdengar sekesal mungkin, bibirnya tidak dapat menahan senyum. Mungkin efek dari lelaki itu juga, lama-kelamaan membuatnya tidak lagi bisa menanggapinya tanpa senyuman. Hatinya tidak karuan, Yamada juga tidak bisa mengenali emosinya yang campur aduk. 

"Jadi, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Yamada menghela napas panjang. Matanya menemui kedua mata Inoo yang sudah menatapnya lebih dulu. Selalu.

"Tentu."

**Author's Note:**

> inoyama dan dancing au ((heh emang beneran ada)) terus menerus menghantui saya ;2;


End file.
